1. Field
One or more embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a pixel processing apparatus, and an image signal processing apparatus and an image processing system each including the same, and more particularly, to a pixel processing apparatus capable of removing noise from a target pixel based on information generated during detection of bad pixels, thereby reducing the area thereof and power consumption therein, and an image signal processing apparatus and an image processing system each including the same.
2. Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an image spread out in one's view into an electric signal using a photoelectric device, converts the electric signal into a digital signal, and transmits the digital signal to a display device.
An image sensor may include bad pixels due to various causes during a manufacturing process thereof. The quality of an image is degraded by the bad pixels. Thus, a pixel processing apparatus capable of detecting bad pixels and removing noise is needed.